


Tied Up

by NessieFromSpace



Series: Drabble or One Offs [1]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games), Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Bandits are killed and strangled, But good boyfriend Jack is going to take care of him, M/M, Rhys gets a little tortured
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 14:50:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11923197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: While rescuing Rhys, Jack gets a devilish idea.





	Tied Up

**Author's Note:**

> The first in a series of random drabbles or one offs I've been thinking about.

The laughter that spit at Rhys was acid. His wrist chafed against the bonds, his mechanical arm discarded on the floor. The bandits poked him with a cattle prod, and laughed, mocking him, imitating his pain.

They singed his clothes, cackling when it burned his skin. They would smack the flames, slapping his burnt skin in the process. Rhys tried his best not to react, but it was hard when electricity jolted him uncomfortably. He still refused to speak though and he'd die before saying anything about Handsome Jack.

Which meant he would be here, arm tied above his head, body splayed over this stupidly sturdy table. They had even tied his ankles after he'd broken a bandit’s nose when he'd kicked at them.

They prodded him in three different places at once, each lasting longer than before. His body jolted, whines crawling from his throat pitifully.

They sneered. The bandit boss calling to Rhys. “Why does Handsome Jack even put up with you? You are weak and pitiful. A complete nuisance and a burden.”

“Yeah! Listen to him squeal!” They lit a portion of his clothes on fire. They waited as it spread and Rhys screamed. Then they smacked it hard, putting out the fire. “You really think Handsome Jack's gonna care enough to waste time coming for you?” Spit flicked at him as they chortled.

The man fell dead over Rhys. Bandits all around scrambled to attack. Rhys watched as systematically Jack, Wilhelm, Tim, and Nisha took everyone out. Rhys watched, torn between relief and feeling like a burden to the group.

They quickly eradicated the room, leaving only the bandit boss alive. Jack was the only one facing him. In fact, the others had disappeared, leaving the three of them alone.

The bandit boss jeered. “You actually came to get this little twerp?”

Handsome Jack shot him point blank in the stomach. “Of course I came for him, you complete friggin’ idiot.” Jack curled his lip and kicked the bandit’s gun away. He went to Rhys, looking him over, his face falling, his voice quiet and shaking. “Oh, Rhysie… What did they do to you?” He growled as he pushed the dead body off Rhys to the floor. “They died to quickly.”

“Jack… I… I didn't tell them anything…” Rhys hated the tears spilling from his eyes.

“Oh, Rhysie, I don't care about that!” Jack massaged his thumb over Rhys’ dirty cheek. “I only cared if you were okay.” And then Jack looked Rhys over more thoroughly, his fingers lightly moving over the electric prod marks and the puffed, pink flesh where he'd been burned. He watched Jack's expression darken. Watched him turn to the bandit boss and stalk over to him. The man tried to crawl away, but Jack caught up with him. “You son of a bitch!” Jack pounced on him, his arms wrapping around the man's neck. “You're the nuisance! Who's pathetic now?” The boss squirmed and gurgled. “You should have known better than to mess with  _ what's mine!” _ Jack squeezed, his knee stabbing into the dying man's spine, arching him backwards. Rhys wasn't sure what would happen first, death or the spine breaking.

But, the gurgling stopped and the man went limp. Jack stayed like that for a moment, his breathing heavy. Then, he stood and went back to Rhys. He cupped Rhys’ jaw, his touch gentle and soft, like he hadn't just strangled a man. He bent down and kissed Rhys, light pecks turning long and rough and deep. Jack's breath was unsteady, his hands shook as they carefully embraced Rhys, avoiding any wounds.

“You scared the hell outta me, Rhysie…” his trembling hands poked once more around his body, assessing the damage again. His hands curled to fists. “Dammit, I should have protected you better.”

Rhys, his throat sore, spoke quietly. “Jack…  Can you-"

Jack nodded and moved to Rhys’ feet, untying his ankles. He still had his socks on, but those bastards had burned parts of them. Rhys squeezed his eyes shut angrily. Tears slipped through the cracks and he let out a strangled sob.

Jack's head snapped to attention. He went to Rhys’ head and held his face, planting kisses all over it. “No, no, no, sweetheart, don't start cryin’, we'll get you another pair of socks, promise.”

Rhys choked against Jack's lips. “These are the ones I was wearing when we went on our first date.”

Jack's voice was thick. “You're killing me, cupcake. What do you want me to do with them?”

Rhys turned his face to the side in despair. “Just get rid of them.”

Jack went back and carefully peeled them off. Rhys winced and whined at the pain. “I'm sorry, baby, I'm going as gently as I can.”

Rhys breathed quietly, his stomach peaking out as his shirt. Jack glanced at it all and felt heat drop from his gut to his dick. Rhys, though hurt, looked incredibly yummy all tied up.

He moved to the other ankle and repeated everything, though, he was now thoroughly distracted. Rhys had his eyes shut, his lip quivering and it was giving Jack ideas. Ideas not appropriate for this situation. He eyed the patches of burnt fabric. There were none around his thighs or hips, if Jack was careful, he could work things.

Rhys opened his eyes when the second sock was pulled off. Jack stuffed them in a jacket pocket and went to Rhys. Jack kissed him, nibbling down Rhys’ neck. He heard Rhys’ breathing quicken and moaned. “Jack, what are you doing?”

“I can't help it, you look very delectable right now.” Jack nibbled Rhys’ collar bone.

“Jack,” Rhys groaned. “I'm really not in the mood.”

“Mmm,” Jack hummed. His hand carefully snaked under Rhys’ shirt where he played with the trail of hair sinking into the slacks. He saw Rhys’ dick twitch under the fabric. A smirk stretched his lips as he kissed Rhys. “You  _ sure _ you're not in the mood?”

“Shut up!” Rhys huffed. “You are so messed up. I'm not having sex surrounded by dead bodies.”

A loud, irritated sigh heated Rhys, Jack’s lips against his skin. “Fine! Man, you're picky.”

Rhys sighed, happy they would be done with this place. But Jack walked to a body and picked him up under the armpits.

“You have got to be messing with me,” Rhys was beside himself. “Jack, if you really want me tied up, we can do this at home!”

“Not good enough,” Jack huffed, pulling the first body out of the room.

“Not goo- what?”

“It's gotta be now, cupcake. Can't wait.”

“But by the time you're done moving these bodies out, we might as well be home!”

“Not good enough.”

Rhys sighed. “Unbelievable.”

It took a little bit, but Jack worked diligently, removing all the bodies. His chest puffed in delight. “Finally!” He went to Rhys who shook his head. Jack kissed him before Rhys could say anything. He slid his hand into Rhys’ thigh, rubbing against his growing erection.

“Dammit Jack,” he breathed. A smile peeked through Rhys though, encouraging Jack on.

Jack smirked and massaged, nipping and kissing Rhys’ neck and shoulders. Carefully, Jack undid the zipper and pulled his slacks off, letting them fall to the floor. Rhys tried to protest, but was muffled by kisses.

“My hand…” Rhys whispered.

Without a word, Jack loosened, but not enough for Rhys to get out. Jack rubbed the sore area gently, pressing kisses to his hand. “Feel better?”

Rhys nodded.

“Good.” Jack kissed Rhys on his way back to Rhys’ crotch. He pulled his underwear off to join the pile. He licked his lips and climbed into the table.

“Wait, what are you doing?”

An annoyed look came over Jack, but his voice was gentle. “What's it look like, cupcake? I’m reminding you that I’m not the asshole they wanted you to believe I was.”

Rhys froze. “But I-”

Jack stared at him, his eyes intense. “I saw you question yourself, Rhys. That won’t do.” And with that, Jack’s mouth enveloped Rhys’ dick. Rhys bit his lip, his eyes closing. Jack sucked and bobbed, building Rhys slowly. It was only a little hard to concentrate when all around was bloody and destroyed, but the pleasure of Jack’s attention overwhelmed Rhys. Soon he couldn’t focus on anything else. Jack worked Rhys over, turning him into a puddle of moans and whines.

And then Jack was pulling away and Rhys protested. Jack kissed Rhys’ neck. “Don’t ever doubt your worth again, pumpkin.”

His eyes were intense, boring into Rhys’ core. Rhys bit his lip and nodded. “Okay, Jack.”

Jack claimed Rhys’ lips, kissing and tugging at the flesh. “Good. Now raise your hips.”

“What?” Rhys watched as Jack began to take off his layers. “Jack! We can’t have sex here! We have no lube and what about your friends?”

Jack pulled out a small bottle from a pocket. Rhys recognized it as his favorite brand of lube and then Jack shrugged. “I’ve had to wait for them. I wouldn’t be surprised if Tim and Wil snuck off somewhere too and Nisha’s more than capable of entertaining herself. So, raise your hips. I want to be able to fuck ya without hitting any burns.”

Rhys hesitated, but then sighed, rolling his eyes and pushing upward. His body ached, but it was dulled significantly by his want for Jack to be inside him. Jack shoved his jacket, vest and lab coat under Rhys, waiting for him to get situated. When he was, Jack hopped on the table between Rhys’ legs.

A glob of lube was squeezed onto Jack's fingers and he spread it all around. Rhys watched, his lower lip between his teeth, waiting. Jack pressed against Rhys, slicking the outside and then dipping a finger in, then two. Rhys hummed happily. Jack added a third and began to pump them, his mouth covering Rhys’ dick again. He took Rhys deep, pressing it to the back of Jack’s throat, earning Jack a hiss of ecstasy. He fucked Rhys with his hand, teasing him, letting him get so far, only to slow down. The whines grew more insistent and Jack loved it. He lapped up the shaft, giving Rhys a show.

“Jack,  _ please _ !” Rhys finally said, squirming.

“Do you get it yet, Rhysie?”

“What?” he breathed, the pressure building once more.

Jack slowed to agonizingly slow movements. It was even harder for Rhys to concentrate with Jack moving so sluggish. He thought for a moment as best he could. Jack was trying to teach him something? What possible lesson could be learned with his fingers in his ass?

Jack stretched up to Rhys, kissing him. “I love ya, cupcake. No one else can have you.”

And then Jack’s fingers worked overtime, pumping fast and hard, not giving Rhys anytime to speak. Jack kissed his neck and watched Rhys squirm. When Rhys finally came, it spilled over, rolling down his dick and pooling.

“That’s my good Rhysie,” Jack cooed, now fitting himself between Rhys’ legs. He pulled down his jeans, slicking his cock up with lube and pressing against Rhys. He gave a harsh thrust, his hands on Rhys’ hips, carefully placing them in untouched places. Lunging deep and hard, it reduced Rhys back to guttural noises, his head turning side to side. Jack did not tease, not this time. He drove into Rhys, their skin smacking together harshly. Rhys was loud, the calls wrapping around Jack and spurring him on. With a few quick thrusts, Jack came pressing hard against Rhys.

As Jack smiled at Rhys, they heard the comm system turn on over head. “Wow boys!” a woman said. Pleasure lined her words. “That was hot as hell!”

A low growl vibrated through Rhys from Jack. “I am going to kill her.”

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/


End file.
